Conversations with Friends
by Hufflepuff Chaser
Summary: A series of messages between the Harry Potter Crew. Including Daily Prophet articles! Rated T for some language. Enjoy!


Conversations With Friends

A/N: I said that I'd have more Harry and Ginny stories up soon so here is one. This is just a random Humour story that wandered into my head. It just seemed fun! It is in text messaging form by the way! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I am clearly not J. K. Rowling, so I don't therefore own Harry Potter! Simple as that!

oOo

Ginny- Harry we need to talk!

Ginny- Now

Ginny- Right now

Harry- About what Gin?

Ginny- Just come over please. Kay?

Harry- Sure

Ginny- Just Floo the Burrow

Harry- Sure thing Gin, see you in a few

Ginny- K thanks, oh and Harry… I MISS YOU!

Harry- Gin I miss you too

oOo

Gin- Hey you!

HarryluvsGin- Hey

Gin- Aww Harry I love your name that is so sweet, I love you too!

HarryluvsGin- Thanks for waiting

Gin- Harry I… I thought you were dead!

HarryluvsGin- I'm sorry Gin I had to do it you know that right?

Gin- Yeah, it still makes me mad that, that snake-faced-ass made you die!

HarryluvsGin- Wow Gin let it all out don't hold back! ;)

Gin- Sorry Harry

HarryluvsGin- That's alright he is a snake-faced-ass

oOo

Gin- Harry read the Prophet!

oOo

July 12, 1997

Daily Prophet

#1 Hottest Wizard for This Year

Hint: He is OUR Chosen One

By: Romilda Vane

If you guessed Harry Potter, you are correct! Sadly, his relationship status is not one for all you fan girls to be happy about, Harry Potter is NOT single ! He is currently dating Hogwarts sweetheart Ginny Weasley. Ginny was known at Hogwarts to move on fast, but let's hope their relationship lasts! The best of luck to you two! Ginny if you give Harry up, there are a few thousand girls in the Un-Official Harry Potter fan Club waiting in the wings!

For all of you Harry Potter fans, open up the free package attached to the newspaper, you will find the following, three lightning shaped scar tattoos, wire rimmed round glasses, Harry Potter Glossy Posters (7), and one full size pullout poster of Harry's sexy beach bod! This is a special package for fan-Girls! Have fun tracking down Harry!

oOo

Gin- Wow Harry! Un-Official Harry Potter Fan Club? I would say I was a part of it but I'm not, I'm a member of The Official Harry Potter Fan Club! ;)

George- Yeah Harry that life-sized poster of your "Sexy Beach Bod" was interesting, where did they get that picture?

Gin- That poster was hanging in my dorm at Hogwarts every night I would fall asleep looking at your "Sexy Beach Bod"! Haha ;)

HarryluvsGin- For your information George you are the reason that they have that picture! Remember that time you pranked me at Hogwarts? You made my toothbrush a portkey and I was transported into the Great Hall at breakfast, when Gin and I were dating for the first time? I WAS ONLY WEARING A TOWEL! Bring back memories?

Gin- I have to say that was my favourite prank you ever played George. Harry love, you looked incredible in just a towel!

George- Ewww! My eyes, my eyes!

HarryluvsGin- *blush*

George- What about that one Fred and I pulled on Ron?

Gin- Which one?

George- The one with the Teddy Bear?

Gin- THAT WAS FUNNY! :D

HarryluvsGin- Uhh… guys?

Gin- Sorry love, when we were younger Fred and George turned Ron's Teddy bear into a spider!

HarryluvsGin- Sounds like Ron would have loved that!

Ron- What about me?

HarryluvsGin- Nothing

Ron- OI! Whats with your name? "Harry luvs Gin"?

George- Read the Prophet!

Gin- Haha

HarryluvsGin- Hee hee

oOo

Ron- Wow #1 Hottest Wizard Title Harry! Do you get a trophy for that?

HarryluvsGin- Ha ha you're funny! Hows Mione?

Ron- Good

HarryluvsGin- You guys haven't… you know…

Ron-*blush*

HarryluvsGin- Is that a YES?

Ron- I didn't say yes…

HarryluvsGin- Good because I don't want to think of that!

Ron- But I didn't say no either…

HarryluvsGin- WHAT!

Ron- I'm just pulling your wand!

HarryluvsGin- Good *shiver*

Ron- As long as you and Ginny haven't

HarryluvsGin- …

Ron- WHAT! :0

HarryluvsGin- Just Kidding! Merlin Ron, calm down!

Ron- Well, she is my little sister.

HarryluvsGin- fair enough

oOo

July 31, 1997

Daily Prophet

Harry Potter Turns 18

By: Romilda Vane

Happy Birthday Harry! After going to Hogwarts with Harry I know for sure that today is indeed Harry Potter's Birthday! Maybe tomorrow I will have pictues and news on Harry's Birthday night! Happy Birthday Harry!

oOo

Gin- HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!

HarryluvsGin- Thanks Gin

Ron- Happy Birthday mate

George- 18 eh mate. You're of age in the Muggle world you know what that means. Guess where we're going for your birthday?

HarryluvsGin- Sorry guys we cant go OUT, out because Gin cant come. She isn't of age in the Muggle world.

Gin- Aww Sweetheart you don't have to do that

HarryluvsGin- Well I want to spend my birthday with you.

Gin- Aww Harry I LOVE YOU!

HarryluvsGin- I love you to Gin soo much. With all my heart!

Gin- *kiss*

HarryluvsGin- *snog*

Gin- I like the way you think! ;)

oOo

Ron- Mione?

Hermione- Yes?

Ron- I know this is a really unromantic way of saying this but… Hermione Jean Granger will you marry me?

Hermione- Holy Crap Ron!

Ron- Is that a no?

Hermione- That is a YES! I love you Ron!

Ron- I love you too. Come over to the Burrow I have your ring.

Hermione- I'm walking up to the door, I'm knocking, your Mum just opened the door, she is telling me to go up, I'm going up the stairs, I'm knocking on your door, you answered the door, you put the ring on my finger, you kissed me, you are snogging me…

oOo

Gin- Did you hear about Ron and Mione?

HarryluvsGin- What about them?

Gin- They're engaged!

HarryluvsGin- really?

Gin- Yup! He proposed by text…

HarryluvsGin- Wow, leave it to Ron…

oOo

Gin- Did you hear that Ron and Mione are engaged?

George- Crap!

Lee- HA HA in your FACE!

Gin- What?

George- Me and lee made a bet I bet him that you and Harry would get engaged first, but Lee bet that Ron and Mione would! I lost! I NEVER loose!

Gin- How do you know that you didn't win George?

George- Well you and Harry aren't… wait are you?

Gin- YESS! Since lat Friday!

George- Holy Crap Gin!

HarryluvsGin- You told him I guess

Gin- Yup, hope its ok

HarryluvsGin- Yeah its fine love

Gin- George I know that you're really bad at keeping secrets but we want to tell Mum and Dad. OK?

George- Will do Gin! Good luck you two

HarryluvsGin- Thanks George

Gin- Thanks George! Would it be bad if I told you that you're my favourite brother?

George- It would only be bad if it wasn't the truth.

Gin- It's the truth

George- You always have been my favourite sister too!

Gin- I would hope so!

George- Yes I know, you love me!

Gin- Sure, sure! Speaking of, when are you going to ask Angie out?

George- Since when have you called Angel, Angie?

Gin- Angel? So you are already dating her. Aww George why didn't you tell me?

George- I didn't know if she really liked me…

Gin- Did you talk to her George?

George- What? Of course not! I'm not going to talk to her she doesn't want to hear me talking!

Gin- George remember I am a girl!

George- I know but you don't know Angel

Gin- Umm… Hello she played Quidditch with me and we were pretty good friends at Hogwarts, I know Angie.

George- Fine I'll talk to her

Gin- Thanks for taking my advice!

George- ugh I hate it when you're right!

oOo

August 17, 1997

Daily Prophet

By: Romilda Vane

Quidditch star Ginny Weasley Engaged to the Boy Who Lived?

On August 16th Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were spotted going into a Muggle restaurant, when we entered the restaurant they were eating, Harry Potter had given Ginny Weasley a bouquet of whit roses. When their dessert was on the way, Harry Potter got down on one knee and offered Miss. Ginny Weasley a diamond ring with one emerald in the middle, she of course, said yes. Mr. Harry Potter is now off limits. Sorry about the bad news to all you fan girls wanting to become Mrs. Harry James Potter. But on the other hand be happy for them. Maybe sometime in the future we will see a little Potter family?

oOo

HarryluvsGin- Hey

- Hello

HarryluvsGin- What is new?

- Not much. Thanks for asking

HarryluvsGin- I like your name! Mrs. Harry Potter! But not yet!

- Soon

HarryluvsGin- Yes soon, but not yet!

oOo

Gin- Read the Prophet! Front page, not hard to miss! UGH I hate the Prophet!

HarryluvsGin- Its Ok, they said some good stuff to, yes I know its upsetting to have your marriage proposal on the front page but you know.

Gin- I guess

oOo

DragonDude- POTTER WHY THE HECK ARE YOU ON THE FRONT PAE ASKING MY SISTER TO MARRY YOU!

HarryluvsGin- Because I did.

DragonDude- So you are going to marry my innocent little sister?

HarryluvsGin- I wouldn't call her innocent…

DragonDude- WHAT?

HarryluvsGin- I'm just pulling your wand!

DragonDudde- You better be!

oOo

HarryluvsGin- I took your advice

George- Which amazing piece of advice did you choose?

HarryluvsGin- I got a tattoo

George- Of?

HarryluvsGin- Ginny's name on my right shoulder blade.

George- So I guess you really love her?

HarryluvsGin- Yeah I do.

George- Good, I don't think that there is Wizard better suited for Ginny. And I don't think that any other Wizard could handle her. Weasley temper you know!

HarryluvsGin- Yeah I do know and I know that I truly love your little sister.

George- Then I hope you two will be happy together.

HarryluvsGin- Oh we will be!

George- Bad mental picture…

oOo

September 10, 1997

Daily Prophet

Potter Family Already?

By: Romilda Vane

In the above picture Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley are seen walking in Diagon Alley with a little boy around age 2. He has black hair and green eyes with Ginny's nose. Harry's eyes and hair and Ginny's nose, this child must be theirs. Baby before marriage?

oOo

HarryluvsGin- I cant even go out of my house with my fiancé and God-son without there being a scandal, this has gone to far!

Gin- Calm down love everyone who knows us knows that its just Teddy

HarryluvsGin- I know, but what if Andi doesn't want me to take Teddy anymore because she doesn't want him in the Prophet?

Gin- I'm sure she will understand

HarryluvsGin- Thanks Ladybug. I love you

Gin- I love you too Sweetheart

oOo

CurseBreaker- Potter, what is this in the Prophet? I go to France with my wife and come back to see that you are now engaged to my sister (congrats) and have a kid? That doesn't even make sense!

HarryluvsGin- We don't have a kid that was my teddy, he can change his appearance like Tonks. He cant control it yet so when he is with me and Gin he makes himself look like us because he likes us!

CurseBreaker- Ohh… Ok then Congratulations to you!

HarryluvsGin- Thanks

oOo

September 15, 1997

Daily Prophet

Golden Quartet Back to Hogwarts?

By: Lavender Brown

News on our Golden Quartet , they are indeed going back to Hogwarts for their last year, Ginny Weasley is taking time off from her amazing Quidditch career for one year, no worries though she'll be back at work next year. Harry, Hermione and Ron are not currently employed, maybe Auror work for Ron and Harry and knowing Hermione she will be working in the Ministry of Magic. So yes our favourite Quartet will be back for another year exciting year at Hogwarts. Merlin knows that adventure, drama and trouble follow this fantastic four!

oOo

September 16, 1997

Daily Prophet

No Potter Family yet!

By: Lavender Brown

After speaking briefly to Harry Potter he says quote "That was my God-son Teddy [Lupin], he is a Metamorph like his mother [Nyphedora] Tonks me and my girlfriend [fiancé] Ginny Weasley were taking him to Diagon Alley for lunch and to see the owls! He is not my birth child, but he is as good as!" end of quote. I didn't think that Harry would have a child bfore marriage.

oOo

Gin- Well at least you put everything right Harry love.

HarryluvsGin- I know and Andromeda wasn't even mad at me.

Gin- Why would she be mad at you? How could anyone be mad at you, you're so cute!

HarryluvsGin- Well maybe she doesn't want Teddy to get publicity. And I'm not CUTE!

HarryluvsGin- If you want to see some cute look in the mirror. You are not only cute but beautiful too.

Gin- Thanks Harry. I love you

HarryluvsGin- I love you too.

Ron- HARRY! Listen to yourself mate, you're turning into a sap! Ginny look what you did to him! He's a SAP!

Gin- Ron! Get a grip! Stop whining!

HarryluvsGin- Ron stop whining, Gin is right!

Gin- I usually am

HarryluvsGin- Both of you need to calm down. Ron I'm not a "sap"

Ron- Whatever stops the tears… (Rolling eyes) *You're a sap* (whisper)

Gin- RONALD! YOU ARE SO IMMATURE! I'M GOING TO COME OVER THERE AND…

HarryluvsGin- Gin, Gin, Ginny! Hun! Calm down.

Hermione- Harry, you called?

HarryluvsGin- Yes, we've got a fate worse then Voldemort here.

Hermione- Ron and Ginny fighting again then I would guess.

HarryluvsGin- Yeah, you could say that.

Hermione- Lets get it figured out then…

oOo

A/N2: Should I write more? Tell me by reviewing! What did you think of it? What could I have fixed? Was the format hard to understand or read? Please give me your feedback, its greatly rewarding to see what people think of your stories!

Thanks!

GinnyPotter1700


End file.
